Chosen Lloyd
by Alex the summoner
Summary: What would thing be like if Lloyd was the Chosen. This is my opinion on that. chapter 3 up
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**I, Alex the Summoner have done two stories for Tales of Symphonia, one's not complete, but am now starting a story of my opinon of what the game would have been like if Lloyd was The Chosen of Mana. I hope to get many reviews, for the will be a long story, now let begin. By the way **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tell of Symphonia, or the charater(except the one i make up in other stories).**

Seventeen years ago the Chosen of Mana "Lloyd Aurion" was born, but three years after his birth his Mother was caught, by the Desian for stealing something very inportant from them. His father fought against the Desian, but in vain. Lloyd's mother was killed and Lloyd was throwed over a cliff. As his father went to find him all he found were Desian corpes half eaten by monsters. Giving up all lost he return to a secret life he had thinking he had lose everything to live for. Now fourteen years later Lloyd was alive and under the care of a dwarf, and now is the time for him to begin he's journey of regeneration.

"Lloyd Irving wake up...Lloyd" A woman scream to him.

ZZZ, Boom An eraser was throwed at him. "Gahhh

"...How do you manage to sleep standing" The woman asked

"...Oh, Professor Raine eh...is class over?" Lloyd asked carryimg to buckets of water

Sigh "Never mind, Let's have someone else answer the question, Genis, how 'bout you?" Raine asked him.

"Yes Raine." Genis said getting up out of his seat. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." He said

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero form a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desian whom cause the war. " She said to a classroom of kids.

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" A kid in the classroom exclaimed.

"We cover that in class last time, remember, when the seal weaken, the Desians reappear just like they have now." Raine said to him.

"Ow, I knew that I'd just forgot." The kid said scratching the back of his head.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy, it is a very important day which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel." She said glaning over to Lloyd. "Now Chosen One...Lloyd, tell us about the journey of regeneration?" She asked him.

Sigh "why me" Lloyd said under his breath. "Umm...from what I can remember, it is a journey to seal away the Desians, ummm, passing the trails of the Goddess Martel, the Summon spirits that protect the earth awaken, and...ummm, mana is restored?" Lloyd said as if asking a question.

"...Hmm, correct, I guess we should expect the Chosen himself to no he answer to that." Raine said.

"Haaaa, I'm surprised that Lloyd knew that myself" Genis said clapping his hands together. "Congratulation Lloyd"

"Genis, it's not nice to say bad things about Lloyd." Colette

"If you weren't my friend, and Raine's brother I'd-" Lloyd was cut off by Raine.

"That enough you two, now for the next question..."FLASH

Gasp "What was that!" Colette ask

"It's..." Lloyd began.

"Settle down everyone, it seem the time for the oracle has come." Raine said. "I'll go and check on the chapel." She said running to the door.

"Raine, wait up, I'll go with you" Lloyd said leaping out of the spot he was standing.

"No Lloyd, if it is the oracle the priest will come, and get you." She said.

"But, I can protect myself Raine." Lloyd that an order from your teacher now stay here."

"Humph, fine

**So what do you think about the start. I really like it, but I want to hear your opinion on it. Please Read and review.**


	2. A new Ally

**A New Ally**

**Wow, I got more reviews then I thought, Sigh If only i could get this many reviews for my other story.**

**KratosIsSoCool: **Thank you, I've been thinking about this story for awhile. Anyway thank you for you review

**VampireHunterSephiroth200: **Thanks, but I don't think you'll like this chapter. Thanks for your review

**x-Chill-Out-x: **Ok, I will, thanks for your review.

**Lilikofish: **I never really thought he was the chosen, I just want to play the game cause I love adventure games. Anyway thanks for your review

**Nife:** Short review. Thanks I continue, and thanks for review

**RoyalFanatic: **I really didn't think about it too much also, but then it came to me, so i decide to write about what I think it would be like, I mean, I've beaten the game eleven times. Anyway Thanks for you review and for adding this to you fav

**See told you I got a lot of reviews, and even if you couldn't review thanks for reading, now to begin.**

Lloyd was still standing in the corner of the room thinking to himself. I have to go to the chapel, I all in the middle of this. Then he ran to the door, but Genis stop him.

"Lloyd, Raine said to stay here, and study." He said acting like a mama's boy.

"Genis, I'm the chosen, I'm in the middle of all this, I have to go to the chapel." Lloyd said

"But Raine said that the priest will come here, and get you." Genis said

"...Genis, do you always have to act like a mama's boy?" Lloyd ask him annoyed.

Gasp "Humph, fine go...but I'm coming to." He said like he was almost about to cry.

"Sure, whatever...hey Colette you want to come along?" Lloyd ask Colette standing at a window.

"Huh, sure." She said walking over to them. "So where to?" She ask.

"...Honesty Colette, are you that stupid?" Genis asked her. "I mean, did you see that flash at all, we're going to the Martel Chapel." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry let's go!"

Genis gained the title: Mama's boy

Colette gained the title: Retarded

**Outside**

"Hey where is everybody?" Genis asked.

"Lloyd!" Colette's father Frank exclaimed walking up to them.

"Father, what are you doing here, and where is everybody?" Colette asked him.

"They're all hiding inside from the Desians who came through the village just now." He said

"Ok Frank, I'm going to go to the Chapel now." Lloyd said walking to the village back gate.

"Ok, Genis you should head home, and Colette you come with me.

"No!" Colette and Genis said in unison. "We have to help Lloyd as much as we can because we're his friends." They both finished.

Sigh "Fine, but be careful." He said walking back to his house.

**Martel Chapel**

Sword were clashing together, and magic spell were being cast at the door of the Martel Chapel. "Hey what all the noise up there?" Lloyd asked.

"Look." Colette said pointing to a priest walking down the stairs

"Chosen" He said, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Damn, could you walk any slower." Lloyd said, then he fell over.

"Chosen, the priest that were supposed to protect fell at the hands of the Desians, and now I will die here...I'm sorry I couldn't have been of any help." He said laying his head down, and dying.

"...Humph, I'm going, you coming?" Lloyd said to Genis and Colette.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Running up the stairs they saw three Desians, and Colette's grandmother Phidra.(sorry if I misspelled it.)

"Where's, the Chosen?" The Middle Desian that stood out more then the others asked. Then without answering, Phaidra step back as soon as Lloyd and the other ran up the stairs.

"Run Lloyd!" She said to them.

"Lord Botta, there he is!" A Desian said.

"Chosen you life is mine." Botta said.

"I don't think so, I won't let you Desians stop me from my quest." Lloyd said taking out his swords.

"Desians?" One said confused. "Hahahahaha" He laugh

"What's so funny?" Genis asked madly.

"Fine then die at the hand of the Desians you so hate." He said running into a battle with them. BATTLE. Screen breaks up.

: Hp? Tp?

The Desian ran up to Lloyd and began attacking him. Fireball, Ray thrust, Genis and Colette call out attacking one of the Desians.

Damn. He said falling to the ground. Thanks guys...Demon fang. Lloyd said attacking the other. Wind blade, Pow hammer, Colette, and Genis said attackng again. I lost? The other said falling to the ground also.

: K.O.

"We won!" Colette said.

"Not excatly." Lloyd said looking at a huge man, with a sword and one hand and a mace in the other, then he began spinning the mace.

"Do not get in our way" He said going into other battle.

Lloyd ran up to him but was hit upward by the sword. Fireball Genis call out as they flew toward Vidarr, but hit everyone back with his mace. Ray thrust colette call out as the chakram made its way threw. Then Vidarr pulled out a hammer and hit it on the ground. Ahhhh. Colete scream falling down, then as all three were on the ground he stop attacking. Man this guy's tough. Lloyd said, then vidarr was about to attack them when a woman just came out of nowhere.

"...Who are you?" Lloyd asked her.

Turning her head barely to looking at Lloyd she said. "That doesn't matter." Then she began fighting.

Star blast. She called out as a giant star appeared and blew up in Vidarr's face. I've got an idea, let's all combine. The woman called out...Light blast, Sword rain, Pow hammer, Aqua edge. Damn. Vidarr: K.O.

"Is everyone alright...good that a relieve." She said moving her hand threw her hair.

Phiadra walked up to her. "Thank you ma'am for protecting the Chosen." She said, then the woman look at Lloyd.

"Hmm, so this boy's the next chosen?" She asked

"Yeah, and I have to go except the oracle now, come on guys." Lloyd said walking to the chapel door.

"Wait, Let me come with you." She said stoping them.

"Fine, but give us your name." Lloyd said.

"My name, is Anna.

**So what do you think, sorry it took so long I got grounded and couldn't do antthing, so here you go, and thanks for the reviews, I hope to see more. By the way if the retarded thing offended anybody I'm truly sorry.**


	3. The Cruxis Crystal

**The Cruxis Crystal**

**I see I left a lot in suspence about the whole Anna thing. Great just how I want it, i mean listen to these reviews**

**Sichugirl: **Thank you about the start thing. No Kratos is not the Dead parent, you have to see the rest of the story to really understand, anyway, Kratos is coming soon, real soon.

**RoyalFanatic: **Thank you, someone who agrees with me, about Colette. Yes, but everybody else doesn't find out till later, and no Kratos didn't die, sheesh. Kratos is my second favorite charater.

**Lilikoifish: **Yeah, I know I just let my imagination fly threw my mind, and this came. Too you(if your a girl) Kratos is cool, and...hot, But Anna, or my Anna is BLAZIN. Thanks for adding this to your story alert.

**Moogle Empress: **Kratos is in this story, so don't worry, and yes I said Anna was dead, but that's what everyone thought, and what do you mean Lloyd being the chosen is wicked. Ok, just read this chapter and everything will be anwser

**See what I mean, Anyway thanks for all your reviews. now let's begin...**

* * *

"Wow, the temple is cool, but dark, I thought that it would be brighter in here, Lloyd haven't you been here many times?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, but something seems different now." He said.

"That's probably the monsters in here." Anna said.

"What monsters, what are monsters doing in here!"Genis asked

"The monsters from the test of Martel. We must be carful here." Anna said.

"Hey guys, look at this?" Colette said pointing to a sealed door.

"Hmmm, it's sealed." Genis said

"Duuuuuh. I think we need the Sorcerer's Ring." Lloyd said making fun of Genis' intellegents.

"Ok, let go look for it." Colette said

_**After many battles with monster, including golems that turn to blocks, Lloyd, and the others finally got the Sorcerer's Ring**_

"So this is the Sorcerer's Ring." Genis said

"Yeah, and I guess I'll hold on to it, since I'm the Chosen." Lloyd said being greedy.

"I agree with you Lloyd." Anna said then began walking off.

**Once they reach the sealed door, the used the Sorcerer's Ring to unseal it.**

"Let's go I want see the oracle." Genis said stepping on the transporter

"Hmm, I'm guessing this is the top floor." Anna said

"Yeah, this is the Alter." Lloyd said.

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Colette said pointing to a shining ball on a platform.

"...Wow, Lloyd look at that light." Genis said pointing up. A floating blue ball of energy was coming down, then there was suddenly a bell ring, and a figure came out of the ball.

"I am Kratos." The figure said. He was wearing his Judgement costume, with blue wings."I am an angel of Judgement, I am one of the four Seraphim sent to keep watch over the Chosen, and aid him on his journey, and the seven Chosen.

Anna, step back as if the angel was about to attack her.

"Anna, what wrong?" Colette asked.

"...Nothing, I just lost my balance." She said

"Now Chosen one, Lloyd." Kratos said floating down on the platform. "Take this Cruxis Crystal, as proof that you are the Chosen. He said as the Cruxis Crystal began floating towards Lloyd's right hand, then sank into his hand. "We of Cruxis bless this event, and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon ye.

"...That's the...Tower of Salvation. Colette said.

"Now, the world will be save." Genis said.

"Unlock, the seals, of the Summon spirits, only then will you be able to climb the Tower of Salavation." Kratos said.

"Alright, I'll do it." Lloyd said back to him.

"Then I will await you at the next seal Lloyd."

**There are you all hapy, you know what Kratos plays in the story, but He will play more then Lloyd's Angel. Anyway please review**


End file.
